


Мои ты топчешь грёзы

by Mia_Levis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Levis/pseuds/Mia_Levis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретейлинг фильма "Эквилибриум",  в котором Дерек Хейл бесчувственный агент госслужбы, а Стайлз вне закона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мои ты топчешь грёзы

Тот, кто страшится волн и огня  
И ветров, гудящих вдоль звёздных дорог,  
Будет волей ветра, волн и огня  
Стёрт без следа, ибо он чужой  
Одинокому мужеству бытия.*

Дерек плохо помнил детство. Какие-то картинки, будто кадры из неестественно-яркого фильма. Фильмы... Еще один анахронизм, пережиток прошлого, включенный в категорию запрещенной продукции. Эти смазанные воспоминания не вызывали у него ровным счетом никаких эмоций: не только из-за "Прозиума", препарата подавляющего все проявления чувств, но и оттого, что казались уж слишком нереальными. Но все же Дерек иногда намеренно вспоминал - это помогало ему двигаться по карьерой лестнице.

Действительно, далеко не каждый смог бы добиться подобных высот в его возрасте и с такими пятнами на репутации семейства Хейл. Трое! Трое казненных за эмоциональные преступления! Слабые, никчемные создания! Дереку нравилось доказывать себе и окружающим, что, несмотря на дурную кровь, он-то верный приверженец режима. Покорный слуга Вождя! Родителей он помнил не очень хорошо: их кремировали еще в первую волну казней, вместе с десятками тысяч неблагонадежных.

Это было закономерно: к тому времени существование оборотней стало общеизвестным фактом, как и то, что они слабо поддаются контролю, подвержены эмоциям, потенциально опасны для стабильности режима. Большинство взрослых были уничтожены, за исключением некоторых - способных приспосабливаться, изворотливых. Таких, например, как дядя Питер, добившийся больших высот в Министерстве. Дерек предполагал, что Питер вхож в тот мизерный круг, имеющий непосредственный доступ к Вождю. Но точно не знал и знать не стремился. У каждого свое призвание, главное - исполнять его достойно.

Сам Дерек состоял в "Тетраграмматоне" - организации, занимающейся зачисткой. Они находили бунтовщиков - людей, отказавшихся от приема "Прозиума" - и уничтожали их. И Дерек был хорош! Недаром он столько времени тратил на тренировки - боевые искусства, стрельба, фехтование - все это помогало ему справляться с самыми тяжелыми, рискованными заданиями. А что касается сил оборотня... Они тоже помогали, конечно. Сверхъестественная выносливость, регенерация, скорость, сила - Дерек старательно развивал все физические преимущества. А с чрезмерной эмоциональностью, привязанностью к так называемой "стае" помогала справляться двойная доза усовершенствованного "Прозиума" и годы в закрытом пансионате, где он проходил обучение. Там-то было несладко: физические наказания следовали одно за другим, но в итоге это сделало Дерека тем, кем он был сейчас. Одним из лучших клириков "Тетраграмматона", неуязвимым перед эмоциями и родственными связями.

Его поразительная стойкость помогла ему и тогда, когда за эмоциональное преступление казнили его старшую сестру Лору. Она так и не смогла совладать со своей волчьей сущностью: может, оттого, что лучше помнила родителей, их старый образ жизни. А, возможно, была слишком слаба, непригодна для нового, совершенного общества. Дерек хорошо помнил кремацию: Лора мелко дрожала и сердце ее билось громко и отчаянно. Уж перед смертью она сполна вкусила эмоций - страх, ярость, надежда - такая острая, опасная смесь. Дерек смотрел на нее и не чувствовал ничего: ему нравилось думать, что дело не в "Прозиуме", а в его несгибаемой силе воли. В итоге эта ситуация некоторым образом даже пошла на пользу: не каждый сможет абсолютно равнодушно наблюдать за казнью близкого родственника. А Дерек Хейл смог, и это, конечно, дошло до высших кругов, если не до самого Вождя.

У Дерека еще оставалась младшая сестра, Кора, но в ней он был уверен - в стойкости она не уступала брату. Недавно донесла на знакомую - девчонка носила кулон, оставшийся от матери. Хотя прекрасно знала, что украшения запрещены - тем-более семейные реликвии. У самого Дерека не сохранилось никаких материальных напоминаний об умерших родственниках. Зачем они ему? Пустые безделушки, место которым в пламени.

\- Завтрак, - Пейдж поставила перед Дереком тарелку. Смесь злаков залитая разбавленным соевым молоком - достаточно, чтобы поддерживать силы и запастись энергией на день, а большего от пищи и не требовалось. 

\- Спасибо, - коротко кивнул Дерек.

Они поели в молчании. С Пейдж они поженились два года назад: она работала на фабрике, занимающейся производством "Прозиума". Ее трудолюбие, хорошая репутация и подходящий возраст стали решающими факторами для Дерека. Он предложил ей вступить в брак, она ожидаемо согласилась: у нее не было причин отказывать человеку, занимающему высокую должность. Это давало множество возможностей их будущим детям.

Дети... Да, это становилось проблемой. За два года Пейдж так и не зачала, хотя Дерек брал ее снова и снова. "Прозиум" успешно гасил плотские желания, поэтому секс становился рутинной, обременительной обязанностью. Дерек перебирался на узкую кровать Пейдж, ложился меж ее разведенных бедер, вводил в нее член, морщась от неприятных ощущений - внутри она всегда была сухая. Чтобы кончить, приходилось постараться: иногда их акт длился и полчаса - отвратительное расточительство времени! Но, несмотря на все усилия, Пейдж все еще не зачала, что негативно сказывалось на репутации их обоих. В семье должны быть дети - таково мнение Вождя.

Дерек отодвинул пустую тарелку, еще раз поблагодарил жену и отправился на работу. С многочисленных экранов на улице на него взирал Вождь - уже пожилой, но все еще крепкий и решительный. Он традиционно вещал о пользе "Прозиума", об опасности эмоциональных преступлений, о дальнейших планах по борьбе с бунтовщиками, которые зачастую прятались в пустошах - занимали полуразрушенные здания, старые бункеры. Они существовали там как крысы - грязные, отвратительные, опустившиеся. Но зато с эмоциями, о, да! Дерек свято верил, что уничтожая их, избавляет общество от раковой опухоли, а значит не стоило гнушаться никаких методов. Благополучие державы - это главное!

Вокруг него - сзади, спереди, по бокам - толпились люди. Вот-вот, еще минута, и двери откроются, чтобы поглотить их темный поток, надеждо запрятать в своем бездонном, холодном чреве. Дерек привычно сосредоточился: от оборотня у него осталось еще и чутье, позволяющее уловить чужие эмоции. Не раз и не два ему доводилось ловить эмоциональных преступников вот так, на ходу. Но сегодня все было спокойно - вязкое, правильное, пустое безразличие вокруг. Ничего, пускай... Сегодня Дерек планировал поприсутствовать на четырех казнях и совершить рейд к пустошам - работы хватало.

***

Несколько лет назад в Министерстве рассматривалось предложение вводить осужденным перед казнью "Прозиум". От идеи быстро отказались: уж если преступники рисковали жизнью ради возможности испытывать эмоции, то пускай уж и вкушают их сполна. Когда еще так остро ощутишь всю гамму чувств, если уж не за секунды до того, как сгореть заживо? Дерек несомненно был согласен с этим решением, хотя некоторые приговоренные утомляли его. Крики, просьбы, слезы - все это было так унизительно, так ярко иллюстрировало слабость, никчемность этих убогих существ, способных чувствовать. 

\- Последняя девчонка так орала, что у меня уши заложило, - пожаловалась Кейт.

Кейт Арджент была одной не немногих женщин в "Тетраграмматоне" и напарницей Дерека. Физически выносливая, преданная режиму, с хорошей интуицией - этого было достаточно для успешной работы их тандема. 

\- Да, - сухо откликнулся Дерек. На огромном экране снова говорил Вождь: каждый ребенок мог повторить любой из его пяти монологов.

Вокруг сновали люди: размеренный шаг, сосредоточенные лица. Порядок, мир, равенство - разве можно было вообразить более идеальное государство? До машины они с Кейт дошли молча. Обычный, служебный автомобиль уже ждал их возле грузовиков, под завязку набитых "безопасниками". Они были затянуты в бронежилеты и защитные каски, вооружены до самых зубов и готовы отдать жизнь за стабильность Державы. В службу безопасности обычно брали тех, кто проваливал интуитивные тесты, неспособных улавливать вокруг себя чужие эмоции. Такие люди становились хорошими солдатами: готовые на любой штурм, послушные исполнители. Но, конечно, не чета клирикам "Тетраграмматона" - в эту организацию попадали только лучшие из лучших.

\- Мы нашли убежище мятежников в пятом южном секторе, сэр, - отдав честь, отрапортовал офицер и протянул Дереку карту пустошей, на которой черным крестиком было отмечено место сегодняшнего рейда.

\- Мы впереди, вы за нами, - распорядился Дерек и сел в машину.

Спустя секунду Кейт опустилась на соседнее сидение: к рейдам она относилась с глубочайшей ответственностью.

Пустоши представляли из себя мили бесплодных, глинистых земель, покрытых кое-где колючими горчично-желтыми сорняками. А еще здесь были руины: старые, покосившиеся здания без стекол в окнах. Кажется, раньше здесь размещались склады, промышленный квартал старого города, который теперь прятал в своих истлевших стенах мятежников.

\- Вороны, - произнесла Кейт, кивком головы указывая на приземистое здание. Над ним действительно кружили вороны: чуяли сладковатый запах разлагающейся плоти. Эти безумцы-мятежники дохли без счета: неудивительно, ведь у них не было доступа ни к лекарствам, ни к пище, ни к чистой воде. Они лакали застоявшуюся воду из старых, технических колодцев, словно безродные дворняги.

\- Вижу, - съезжая на бездорожье, произнес Дерек.

Сзади тучи ржавой пыли поднимали грузовики.

Хорошо обученные солдаты быстро разделились, окружая здание с тыла и фланга. Дереку и Кейт редко приходилось марать руки: обычно они входили внутрь тогда, когда все мятежники были мертвы или взяты в плен. Их целью являлось внести в реестр всю запрещенную продукцию - книги, картины, украшения - все то, что с таким тщанием пытались уберечь от уничтожения.  
И в этот раз они не торопились: медленно вышли из машины, осмотрели окрестности. Вороны улетали. Дерек знал, что это временно: они чувствовали опасность, поэтому искали убежище, чтобы после вернуться на пепелище. Полностью ничего не сгорает; останутся обугленные руки, разбрызганные по стенам мозги, куски вырванной плоти и кишки, вытащенные из животов бродячими собаками - птицам этого точно хватит.

На несколько минут пустошь опустилась в мертвенную тишину. Мятежники затаились, опытные солдаты шагали бесшумно, и только ветер завывал в дырявых канализационных трубах. А потом раздалась пулеметная очередь - стройная, страшная песня. Мятежники вяло отстреливались, Дерек слышал выстрелы их малокалиберных пистолетов. Их оборона, как и обычно, была ни к черту; меньше чем через десять минут Кейт и Дерек направились к зданию, где все уже было закончено. Безопасники расторопно сновали туда-сюда, разделив обязанности. Некоторые за ноги волокли трупы в общую кучу - потом их обольют бензином и подожгут. Небольшая группа агентов заковывала немногих выживших мятежников в наручники. В этом не было необходимости: трое из них были ранены, а остальные - голодные, отчаявшиеся, в изодранной одежде уже смирились и не оказывали никакого сопротивления. Но так велел устав - и никто даже не думал поступить иначе! Мятежников провели мимо: все смотрели в пол или в сторону, только одна девушка - рыжеволосая, совсем еще юная - прямо посмотрела Дереку в глаза. Она понимала, что умрет не сегодня, так завтра, знала, что впереди ее ждут мучительные допросы, но все же держала спину так прямо, словно проглотила железный прут. Она боялась, - Дерек чувствовал - но ей хватало выдержки, чтобы хотя бы внешне не проявлять свой страх.

\- Завтра у нас будет много работы, - проследив за удаляющимися под конвоем мятежниками, произнесла Кейт. Глаза ее лихорадочно блестели, в допросах она была особенно хороша.

\- Да, - сухо согласился Дерек и направился вперед, где из тайника под полом как раз начали изымать запрещенную продукцию. Книги,- много книг в истрепанных, тисненных переплетах - а еще картины, дешевые украшения, музыкальные пластинки. Кейт, подошедшая сзади, неодобрительно поцокала языком.

\- Годами сжигаем все это. Конца края не видно этим безделушкам.

Кейт присела, взяла из кучи кулон на серебряной цепочке. Щелкнула, открывая взорам изображение пожилой женщины, - раньше такие вещи были очень популярны. Сентиментальное напоминание о ком-то, кого любили - вот и этот кулон был истертый, словно его годами сжимали в ладони, вспоминая, ностальгируя или страдая. Дерек поморщился - ему было не понять тех, кто выбирал чувства, а значит и слабость.

Кейт поцарапала фотографию ногтем: через лицо женщины прошла уродливая белая полоса. 

\- Не трогай, нужно все описать, - остановил ее Дерек. Кейт пожала плечами, разжала пальцы и кулон звонко ударился об пол. Он так и остался открытым.  
***

Дерек, мельком взглянув на свое отражение в небольшом зеркале, достал ампулу с двойной дозой прозиума. Мутная, темно-желтая жидкость плескалась внутри. Даже не верилось, что этот препарат настолько преобразил окружающий мир, но факт оставался фактом - именно он сделал цивилизацию мирной, искоренил войны, хаос и чувства. Дерек поднес ампулу к шее, нажал и, вколов выступившую иглу как можно глубже, ввел препарат. Голова закружилась, но уже через несколько секунд по телу разлилось привычное спокойствие. 

Когда Дерек зашел в спальню, Пейдж как раз готовилась ко сну. Она водила по волосам простым деревянным гребнем, из-под длинной закрытой ночной сорочки выглядывали только ее кисти и ступни. Дерек подошел к своей кровати, откинул серое шерстянное одеяло, лег на спину, накрылся, погасил лампу, стоящую на прикроватном столике - такая привычная, отточенная за годы процедура. Спустя несколько минут легла и Пейдж - у нее была такая же кровать, такие же одеяло, прикроватная тумбочка и лампа. В углу стоял небольшой шкаф - вот и вся обстановка их спальни. К чему нужны излишества?

Дерек выждал несколько минут, а потом поднялся, молча подошел к кровати жены. Пейдж уже задрала сорочку, развела ноги...

"Максимум полчаса, - подумал Дерек, - и спать. Завтра на работе насыщенный день".  
***

На пустоши опустилась ясная ночь. Похолодало. Стайлз плотнее запахнул джинсовую куртку с несколькими дырками на рукавах, полной грудью вдохнул влажный воздух и неспеша направился к высокому бетонному забору, по верху которого кое-где еще сохранилась колючая проволока. Лет тридцать назад, еще при старом режиме здесь был оружейный склад, сейчас уже абсолютно разоренный. За забором Стайлз прятал старый джип - не лучший тайник, но разве на пустынных равнинах найдешь другой? Вообще машиной пользовались только в экстренных ситуациях, потому что достать бензин было совсем непросто, но сегодня как раз таки и была экстренная ситуация. Еще днем перестал отвечать соседний пятый сектор - рация молчала, сколько бы Стайлз не пытался связаться с ними. С одной стороны в этом не было ничего удивительного: люди умирали каждый день, "Тетраграмматон" исправно выполнял свою работу и скорбеть о каждом казненном человеке не было ни времени, ни моральных сил. Но с другой - Пятый сектор был единственным, с которым группа Стайлза тесно контактировала. Они не раз предупреждали друг друга об опасности, вместе выбирались в рисковые рейды, добывая скудные запасы провианта, питьевой воды, медикаментов, бензина. А еще там была Лидия - и это тоже была серьезная причина, о которой Стайлз не сказал бы никому. Разве что Скотту: он бы его не осудил, хотя и не понял бы. Люди умирали каждый день - одной девчонкой больше, одной меньше, какая разница?

Иногда Стайлз думал, что они все, узники пустошь, не так уж и отличаются от зомбированных городских жителей, которые прячутся за высокими стенами. Да, Стайлз и остальные могли чувствовать, но что это были за эмоции? Боль, отчаяние, разочарование, ярость и страх - всеобъемлющий, въевшийся под кожу, постоянный страх. Они читали книги - и не понимали. Герои этих романов были счастливы, они любили, рисковали, совершали безрассудные поступки ради близких. А еще они были свободны, жили в безопасности, не прятались, словно крысы, бунтовали, боролись, побеждали... В их реальности бунт был равносилен самоубийству - слишком мало их осталось, слишком... А сегодня, возможно, осталось еще меньше.

Они разучились наслаждаться прекрасным: как можно любоваться произведениями искусства, когда жрешь тухлые консервы и пьешь застоявшуюся, воняющую сероводородом, воду? Когда спишь на бетонном полу и зашиваешь раны по живому, потому что не хватает медикаментов? Когда не живешь, а выживешь? Но даже эти трудности не заставили бы Стайлза превратиться в живой труп, накачанный прозиумом. Сейчас у них была хотя бы имитация жизни, а у тех - за стеной - и этого не было.

Под ногой хрустнула сухая ветка, и Стайлз раздраженно поморщился. Нельзя такого допускать: рассеянность может стоить жизни не только ему, но и той кучке людей, которые доверили ему номинальное звание лидера. Почему номинальное? Да потому что звание это обязывало Стайлза выбираться в рейды, контактировать с другими группами беженцев - выполнять грязную работу. Он был молод, активен и достаточно безрассуден, чтобы из раза в раз рисковать жизнью. Но он не делил продукты, не разрешал конфликты внутри лагеря - всем этим занимались люди постарше и понаглее. Стайлз не перечил: иногда люди в борьбе за лишнюю банку консервов теряли человеческое обличье и видеть это изо дня в день он не хотел. Не будь у Скотта астмы, он бы занимал эту должность, а так у Стайлза не оставалось выбора.

Джип завелся не сразу, а потом, словно в отместку за то, что его потревожили, оглушительно затарахтел старым мотором, шины взрыли еще влажную от недавних дождей землю, разбрызгивая вокруг комья грязи. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, вырулив с территории склада, надавил на газ. 

Все стало очевидно еще задолго до того, как Стайлз доехал до убежища в Пятом южном секторе. На фоне темно-синих небес клубился дым, причудливо извивался, плыл на запад, подхваченный ветром. Стайлз отвел взгляд и теперь смотрел только вперед - так он помогал на несколько минут продлить жизнь своей надежде. Но вскоре и это перестало помогать - он чувствовал запах гари, на языке горчило, а в приоткрытое окно начали влетать микроскопические частицы золы. Сначала редко, а потом все чаще, чаще, чаще - эти обугленные частицы здания, книг, человеческой плоти оседали на стайлзовом лице и руках. Он их не вытирал - какая разница? 

А потом Стайлз увидел: огонь, видимо, недавно погас, пепелище все еще алело то тут, то там. От склада остался металлический каркас - почерневший, словно облизанный смолянным языком. Бензина, видимо не жалели...

Стайлз вышел из машины, сделал несколько шагов и, пошатнувшись, опустился на землю. Притянул колени к груди, обхватил их руками, поднял слезящиеся от дыма глаза к небу. Ему бы оплакать Лидию, - его несбывшуюся мечту - но слез не было. Рыдания копились внутри - и не находили выхода. Стайлз разучился плакать.

* - стихи У. Йейтса в переводе Г. Кружкова.


End file.
